Illfang the Kobold Lord
Illfang the Kobold Lord Appearance He is over two meters tall, muscular, and covered in blue-grey fur. His eyes are golden-red. Illfang uses a bone axe and a leather shield to attack, and has four HP bars. Behind his waist, he carries a meter-and-half-long Talwar weapon. Three Ruin Kobold Sentinels spawn and assist the boss at the start, and with the depletion of each of Illfang's HP bars, an additional three Sentinels are spawned (a total of 12). His style of clothing resembles an esteemed tribesman and the "double-diamond" marking on its stomach is to display its role over its servants. Combat Once its health is down to 1/3, it will toss aside its Bone Axe and shield, and favor the No-Dachi attached to its back. The No-Dachi is a powerful longsword-type weapon that has a longer reach than its axe. The No-Dachi is capable of inflicting a large amount of damage while causing little to no recoil on Illfang's part. Strength and AgilityCategory:Monster To the shock of most people, Illfang is quick on its feet and very strong. His strength is matched by his ability to charge the enemy and command his minions all the while battling others. Despite being a low-leveled boss, Illfang is not meant to be taken lightly when facing it directly. Illfang's servants (Kobold Sentinels) are faithful to his protection and well-being. with those special katana skills, it would be hard for a player lower than level 10 to beat him Intelligence Illfang's intelligence is minimal to say the least. He relies on brute strength and predicable attacks to fight his enemies. Though he is only the first boss, no one should be so quick to judge his intelligence to his fighting power. While lacking in brain power, he is strong and fully capable of killing any that underestimate him. Swordsmanship After its health is drained to almost nothing, it enters an "enraged" state where it will switch from its Bone Axew and shield to a weapon known as a No-Dachi. This massive sword is used to viciously maul and slaughter its opponents. Its size compared to other players indicates that it is very skilled with its weaponry and fighting style. Special Item The special item for defeating Illfang with the last strike bonus is a weapon known as "Chaos". Chaos is a hammer of great power and requires a large amount of strength to even lift it. Magic is nonexistent in SAO and, as a result, its title of "Thunder Hammer" is misleading in its implied power. Chaos is unable to conduct electricity and therefore makes it a non-magical weapon. The name derives from the hammer of Thor, a mystical weapon that called upon lightning. This name was used as misleading to confuse players into believing that it was able to posses this power. Appearance Chaos is a mighty hammer with a massive size and a definite shape to its name as well. Its reputation goes on to describe it as intimidating and brutal. With a very high strength factor, a player could manage to both lift and use it. Its body is sketched in highly sophisticated drawings and polished metals of great strength and durability. Power Chaos' power if divine and extremely assured upon itself as able to smash and destroy its enemies. Without much introduction, it can easily crack and even demolish weak players' second-handed shields. Additional Information As with every weapon of SAO it has a story from which it presents its legend. Chaos is a destructive hammer that breaks apart and demolishes anything within its reach. Its weight and power can only be handled by a player with a high strength factor and a strong will to fight. Chaos' great name resembles that of Thor's famous hammer Mjölnir. They both posses the properties (despite Chaos being unable to actually use those properties) of lightning, and are almost impossible to carry; other than by its user. These weapons require a high amount of strength to even lift and its users must be strong willed. Category:Boss